User talk:CaptainKobold
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Excellent work on Tangent Superman's Reign entries especially Tangent: Superman's Reign 2. I was going to wait until book 3 was released as it fills in some more of the background of the Earth-9 Superman. But I have to say you have done a far better job I think than I would have. Kal_l_fan 11:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, you're bringing good stuff. I really appreciate that you don't assume the Tangent version is the same as the Earth-9 version, while still giving nod to the originals (as seen in recent edits to Adam Thompson (Earth-9)). Given the way realities fluxuate around the DC offices, this is probably the best approach. The Paradox 22:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) JLA stuff Hey CaptainKobold! If I haven't said it before... '''great work with the JLA issues! In case you haven't noticed, I've taken the liberty of uploading some cover scans and added them to the pages you created. Hope ya don't mind. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 20:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of covers, I know it took at least me a long time to find a good cover resource, and I thought I would share some of my information. I recommend you search on the Grand Comics Database in the future, an excellent resource that has almost never disappointed me, no matter how obscure my comics searches get. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Formatting tips There is a template that will handle linking to comic issue pages so you don't have to write out something like Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1. Simply type something like and it produces . I'm still working on getting it to italicize the title and produce the publication date, but that should be happening soon. The Paradox 19:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) When you cut-and-paste text from Wikipedia, which also uses a GFDL license, as you did with Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour), you should include attribution (acknowledging where you got it). To do that, use Template:Wikipedia and pipe the name of the WP article, e.g. produces: {Wikipedia|Reep Daggle} ::The Paradox 19:29, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Earth-9 Atoms Since you seem to be following the Tangent Superman series, I was wondering if you would mind looking at Adam Thompson (Earth-9), Adam Thompson (Earth-9), Category:Adam Thompson (Earth-9)/Appearances and Category:Adam Thompson (Earth-9)/Appearances and sort out which appearance is of who, what the first Atom's name is, if there's an imposter that needs a character page, etc. Thanks! The Paradox 01:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :A belated thanks for cleaning it all up. The Paradox 04:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) TO Morrow Hey, Kobold, I was wondering what the citation is on Thomas Oscar Morrow's full name that you recently put in? I'm not disputing validity, I just think that a big change like that deserves sourcing and a mention in the trivia section. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) 666 (Earth-22) You may want to shorten the description of his marital status to one word. Usually the descriptors are Single, Married, Divorced, Separated, Widowed, and Dating (the last of which would be the best one for 666). (VicGeorge2K9 11:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) Knight villains You definitely need to read Knight and Squire Vol 1 if you're into the Knight. They created over 100 new characters for that series and a lot of them are new Knight and Squire foes. Besides that, it was a fun read. Kyletheobald 03:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is, we don't know if half of them are Knight villains or villains of any of the other dozen heroes introduced in the series. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 08:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Touché. Kyletheobald 08:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC)